


Silver Girls IV/By-The-Sea IV: Beach Blanket Bingo!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Silver Girls [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: 1960s, Beaches, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Silver Age, Slash, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda and Barbara enjoy a day at the beach.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Girls IV/By-The-Sea IV: Beach Blanket Bingo!

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 15, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 20, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1239  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Saavikam77's](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2009 DCU Fic/Art Summer-By-The-Sea Challenge](http://2009%20DCU%20Free_For_All%20Summer%20Challenge</a>.%20Prompt:%2010.%20T11;%20P31:%20Vacation%20and%2023.%20T16;%20P33:%20Summer.%20Also%20written%20for%20my%20<a%20href=). Prompts: Hats, Beach Blankets, Sunglasses.  
> 

Barbara stretched out on her Batman & Robin beach blanket, adjusting her sunglasses as Linda emerged from the sea, glittering like Aphrodite arriving on Paradise Island, which had happened just last week.

“Could you open the umbrella for me, dear?”

“Oh, yes, must keep that porcelain skin unblemished. Or keep that Bat-skin out of the sun,” Linda said as she lowered her voice. 

“That’s true, we _do_ tend to turn to dust in the sun, except maybe for Dick.”

Linda laughed as she set up the blue-and-yellow striped umbrellas, shading Barbara while her blanekt remained in the sun.

She smirked as she flopped down on her Superman beach blanket, slipping on plastic yellow sunglasses. She cocked her head. “Those are really cool sunglasses.” 

“Thanks.” Barbara touched her sparkling cats-eye glasses. “Selina gave them to me.”

Linda grinned. “Is she hoping to get in good with you to get to Bruce?”

“Pfft. She knows that Bruce’s interests lie…elsewhere.”

Linda grinned. She leaned back and watched as two brothers splashed in the ocean, laughing and screaming. Their tolerant mother watched from her beach blanket a few feet away.

The beach was busy as it was the height of summer, and Linda and Barbara were glad for the time to get away. Vacation was always a good thing for people in their line of work. 

Linda was wearing a purple bikini with a yellow sunflower pattern and Barbara wore red with tiny yellow and blue stars. Linda rummaged in her beach bag and took out her floppy straw hat with the giant plastic yellow sunflower on the purple brim.

Barbara grinned. She held out her bottle of suntan lotion. “Get my back?”

Linda took the bottle with a smile and knelt down behind Barbara, squirting lotion into her hand and gently applying it to her redhead’s shoulders and back, working it into the lightly-freckled skin.

Barbara turned on her transistor radio and the DJ introduced _The Beatles’ Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band_ , the distinctive music flowing over Barbara as she relaxed under Linda’s touch. 

_“It was twenty years ago today/Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play…”_

It was a deft and loving touch, Barbara smiling as she lifted her hair up, sitting up straight and proud.

Well, maybe not straight, so to speak.

_“We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/We hope you will enjoy the show…”_

Linda’s hand lingered on the small of Barbara’s back, then she pulled her hand away. 

“Done.”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

Barbara stretched out on her blanket, relaxing as she closed her eyes and listened to the seagulls squawking over the ocean, the sound of the waves soothing.

Linda sat next to her, her presence as soothing as the waves.

_“Well, dudes and dudettes, let’s spin the next platter…Aretha’s R-E-S-P-E-C-T!”_

_“R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me…”_

Respect was a good theme. The world could certainly use more of it.

She could hear Linda open the cooler and take out something. When she heard the sound of a bottle cap being popped off, she knew that her lover was enjoying a bottle of Coke.

A cool breeze blew over her skin, the smell of cocoa butter lotion pleasant as she drifted off to sleep.

& & & & & &

Linda drank the ice-cold Coke, watching a group of children bobbing in the water as another group ran past, shrieking and laughing. A family with four young children laid out their blankets a few yards away.

Linda glanced over at her companion. Red hair fanned out on the colorful blanket, while she filled out her bikini quite nicely.

The Kryptonian smirked. She finished off her coke and rummaged in the cooler again. Ah, a strawberry-and-vanilla push-up! She enjoyed squeezing it and getting the full flavor, smirking again.

“Heads up!”

Super-reflexes grabbed a beach ball heading for Barbara’s head.

“Thanks. Sorry ‘bout that.” A sandy-haired man who looked like a college frosh ran up for the ball.

“You’re welcome.” Linda smiled, aware that the kid was checking her out. Let him look. She could play that game in order to keep her heterosexual cover.

Besides, he was cute.

_“All the leaves are brown, and the sky is gray…”_

The kid ran off. Linda went back to eating her push-up. This was one of her favorite songs.

& & & & & &

Barbara slowly came awake, yawning as she listened to the beach sounds.

_“Come to San Francisco…be sure to wear some flowers in your hair…”_

Barbara sighed happily. She wouldn’t mind hanging out in Haight-Ashbury, especially with her girl. Hippies were supposed to be more open-minded about these things. It’d be fun to find out.

“Are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?”

Barbara stuck her tongue out and Linda laughed. The redhead sat up, looking over the rim of her sparkly sunglasses.

“Want to go for a swim?”

“Let’s go!”

Sunglasses were left on blankets and the women raced, Linda cutting back on her super-speed.

They splashed and laughed, riding the waves and plunging into the sea. Linda had put on a bathing cap to protect her wig, eyes sparkling as she surfaced just in time to get a faceful of water.

“Brat!”

“Did you say ‘Bat’ or ‘Brat’?” Barbara giggled as she swam away, casting a saucy look over her shoulder.

& & & & & &

“Both fit!”

Linda took up the challenge, chasing after her red-headed siren.

Barbara was a mermaid, silvery and seductive, cleaving through the glittering water. Laughing, she dived down, sunlight reflecting off the surface and dappling the blue-green depths.

She was elusive, not surprising for a Bat, Linda thought wryly. She kept her companion in sight, Barbara surfacing for air, then diving down again.

Linda swam forward with powerful strokes, not bothering to surface. She could stay down here all day.

Barbara needed to surface again, red hair streaming down into the water. Linda followed this time, smiling as she faced her temptress.

“Give up, Red?”

“Depends on the reward,” Barbara drawled, eyes half-lidded.

Linda smirked, heart pounding. Super-fast, she reached out and grabbed Barbara’s hips, pulling her under, then bringing her back to the surface.

Spluttering, Barbara wriggled out of Linda’s grasp and swam away. “That’s no reward!”

“There would be if we were on a private beach.”

Barbara glanced back and slowed down. “I guess you’re right.”

Linda floated on her back. “Of course I am.”

& & & & & &

The bathing cap helped accentuate beautiful cheekbones as Linda floated. Barbara swam closer, then turned onto her back.

“You look like Marilyn Monroe in that cap.”

“Do I? I’m flattered.”

They floated peacefully, the waves lifting them up and dipping them down in a gentle rollercoaster motion, water lapping at their skin.

Linda turned her hand. “You really are a mermaid, you know.”

Barbara smiled as her hair fanned out in the blue-green water. She flicked her toes, creating a tiny ripple.

“So you like my tail?”

A gleam lit Linda’s blue eyes. “Oh, _yeah.”_

Barbara laughed.

They drifted for a half hour more, then swam back to shore. Once up on the sand they headed for their spot.

“Hey, girls, wanna play some volleyball?” asked the sandy-haired guy with the beach ball.

“Sure!” Linda said. “What about you, Red?”

“What the hell? Sure.”

“Hey, guys! The chicks wanna play!” 

Barbara smirked as she and Linda followed Sandy Boy.

These chicks were gonna kick college boy butt!

**Author's Note:**

> Why the double title? Because the story fits both series! J  
> The By-The-Sea series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time by-the-sea. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> The Silver Girls series is set in the 1960s and can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)


End file.
